Letters from the Selonian Conflict
by DWH
Summary: Three years before the onset of the Mandalorian Wars, the Corellian System experienced a conflict of its own. This is one account of the events of the Selonian Conflict, as recounted through letters between four youth involved. Part of the Blue Side arc.


1**29/10**

_To: Cyana Dakari_

_From: Skylar Ducharme_

_Subject: none_

Dear Cyana,

Well, I got here in one piece. Kylan and I made the big trip to Coronet City today to register with the Corellian Defense Force. I guess they even want the Jedi to be on record as being there. It was a really uneventful trip, I guess, though I admit I'm still kinda nervous about this whole thing. I want to do my best to help the Dralls out, but it's also the first time I've left Silver Hills. Ever. And I've never really fought outside of training. And you can forget about having left the planet. I guess I'm about to get a whole bunch of first-time experiences out of the way all at once.

They want us to all have matching robes. Military regulations and all that, I guess. At least they're letting us wear something besides the usual CDF uniform. I think what they've got for us looks like the holos I've seen of the robes that most Jedi seem to wear. I'm not used to the whole uniform bit, but they do look snazzy. And they're green, rather than that nasty shade of brown that most other Jedi seem to wear. I like green, it's a very appropriate colour for our planet. Full of life and all that stuff. I'm not sure who decided on it, but it works.

Well, I've got to go now. It's been a long day, and I think I'll fall over if I don't get some sleep soon. Say hi to Leiraya for me (I'd write her myself, but I think she'd find some sort of way to slap me long-distance), and tell your little brother that I know it was him that stuck the kaffa-nut butter in my spare pair of boots, and I'm going to get him back as soon as I get home.

Regards,

Skylar

**29/10**

_To: Leiraya Moran_

_From: Kylan Sheffield_

_Subject: Arrival_

Leiraya:

We've arrived safely at Coronet City. Just thought you'd like to know. We'll be signing all our official paperwork tomorrow and heading out after the new year. Also, I saw someone picketing outside the CDF headquarters and I thought of you.

Kylan

**30/10**

_To: Cyana Dakari_

_From: Leiraya Moran_

_Subject: Nerf-Herder_

Hey, Cyana!

Kylan's a nerf herder, you know that? Brevity may be the soul of wit, but he's a much less interesting conversationalist if you have to write to him.

I don't have anything planned for the new year, want to get together and watch bad holodramas? We can meet at my place, my Mum offered to bake us starfruit pies and some tasty-sounding cookies. Nothing better than home-baked goods and really badly told stories. You can just tell me when we go dancing tonight.

Cheers,

Leiraya

**30/10**

_To: Kylan Sheffield_

_From: Leiraya Moran_

_Subject: Happy Trails_

Kylan,

I had to read your message twice. I blinked the first time and missed it.

Glad to hear you got in okay. I'm flattered that you associate any and all protests with me, as that's an honour that usually falls to my beloved father. It's good to hear people are taking an active interest in what's going on- has anyone gotten any more information on that Czerka company everyone keeps pointing fingers at?

Take care of yourself, try not to get blown up. Moreover, try to keep Skylar from getting himself blown up.

Cheers,

Leiraya

**30/10**

_To: Skylar Ducharme_

_From: Kylan Sheffield_

_Subject: Relaying a message_

Leiraya told me to tell you to not get yourself blown up.

Kylan

**30/10**

_To: Kylan Sheffield, Leiraya Moran_

_From: Skylar Ducharme_

_Subject: Re: Relaying a message_

If I could scowl at you through a datapad, I probably would. You two are undeterrably snarky.

Skylar

Leiraya told me to tell you to not get yourself blown up.

Kylan

**1/1**

_To: Skylar Ducharme, Kylan Sheffield_

_From: Leiraya Moran_

_Subject: RE: Re: Relaying a message_

That is so totally not what I said. Stop misquoting me, Sheffield.

Leiraya

If I could scowl at you through a datapad, I probably would. You two are

undeterrably snarky.

Skylar

**1/1**

_To: Skylar Ducharme_

_From: Cyana Dakari_

_Subject: Happy New Year!_

Skylar,

A.J. denies any involvement with the kaffa-nut butter in your boots and suggests you look to Kale Sheffield if you want to know who did it. I don't know if you should trust either of the little monsters, but that's the message I have to relay.

Glad you got in safely. Those uniforms sound okay, though I'm really glad I don't have to wear one. I don't much like the look the galactic Jedi have, I much prefer our way of doing things. Though I agree that green is a good color. Maybe it could start a trend- even if we don't have uniforms, which I frankly can't see ever happening, we can support you by wearing green.

Oh, and happy Corellian New Year's. Must be fun to be in the capital for the celebration. You'll have to let me know if it was more exciting than what we do around here. Leiraya and I got together and had an "All Our Friends Have Left Us So We're Going To Watch Cheezy Holodramas" party. It was fun. We watched a whole bunch of really bad holodramas. I think my favourite was _Dawn of Doom, Despair, and Destruction._ It had something to do with zombies, but it wasn't scary at all.

Hope you enjoy your time in Coronet City before you have to leave the planet. And be sure to come back in one piece, too.

Love,

Cyana


End file.
